A Death of Innocence
by primrosesandtea
Summary: Lucius Malfoy meets Isabelle Gardinier, a coquettish & stubborn nurse at Hogwarts. An intoxicating cat and mouse relationship develops between them and Lucius finds himself doing anything to make her his. At Hogwarts, Isabelle has her own complex life and relationships that alter the course of both good and evil. At the end, will Isabelle lose all that is good? Keep reading...
1. A Meeting

Hello, as with my other stories – I'm not looking for critics. This is just an outlet for me to write. hope you enjoy the story! I own nothing but my story and characters.

* * *

The loud and annoying voices of people waiting in line to see Gilderoy Lockhart waived up the staircase and bustled in the open space of the bookstore. The first floor was packed - witches and wizards lining the sides and squished in together as they got out their copies of books. He peered down to look at the squabbling characters eagerly anticipating the arrival of the blonde-haired buffoon. Lucius Malfoy turned away with a smug look on his face. He sighed, walking away from the bannister of the staircase.

 _Idiots, the lot of them_ he thought to himself.

Lucius ambled around the second floor, a much quieter place. It seemed as if nobody else was up here with him until he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. Footsteps walked away from him on his right and Lucius turned to see an empty aisle. He heard the shuffling of feet followed by books being put back on the shelf. It was coming from the next aisle over. Lucius slowly approached the end of the aisle and peered around the corner. A green cloak trailed the floor and Lucius's eyes widened as he took in who wore it.

He thought she looked delightful. A young woman stood overlooking a row of books, her pale hand reaching out and closer inspecting some titles. She had dark brown hair waved to her mid back. Deep hazel eyes peered at the books she had been holding now. The young lady smiled to herself as she put them in her shopping bag. It was an immediate draw towards her - his interest peaked in the pretty lass all alone on the second floor.

Lucius stepped forward as she moved to look at books behind her - oblivious to his approaching. Now standing next to her, he cleared his throat and pretended to look at the same row of books. The young woman grabbed another book and read its contents as he drew even closer.

The young lady quickly eyed the man next to her as he peered at books. She blushed and looked back down at the book in her hand, trying to concentrate on the words on the pages, distracted by his presence.

"And what is a young lady like yourself doing up here? Shouldn't you be awaiting the arrival of the glorious Lockhart? All the other young ladies certainly seem excited" Lucius asked in his slow and aristocratic tone.

Lucius looked down to see the woman smile to herself as she continued look at her book, her rosy lips curling up. She was significantly shorter than him and quite petite. He wondered if her delicate stature matched her personality, as he found it often did. When he turned away she replied back to him.

"Well then it is such a shame I missed the owl about fussing over a dandy."

He smiled to himself in amusement of her statement and looked down once more to see that she had shut her book and was walking away from him. Desperate to keep her attention her called out to her.

"Do you want my autograph instead?"

The woman turned to look back at him and smirked. Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"No…. I'll take the dandy's though" the woman replied softly. She turned back around now, heading down the stairs that led the main part of the bookshop. He watched her disappear as her green cloak trailed behind her on the wooden floor.

He followed in her steps and peered over the railing. The mystery woman was gone. However he caught sight of his son, Draco, talking to someone. Lucius leaned in further to see that it was Harry Potter.

Lucius walked down the stairs and approached his son.

* * *

After the rather dull confrontation with the Potter boy and the Weasley's, the Malfoy family stepped out of the bookstore. Draco startled him as he called out to someone in the distance.

"Miss Gardinier!" his little boy exclaimed. Lucius watched as his mystery woman turned to face them. She pushed her velvet green hood back to her shoulders and approached Draco with a warm smile. Lucius straightened up and held his chin in the air, greeting her with a small smile.

"Draco! How nice to see you! How's your summer been?" said the young woman to his son.

"Excellent, Miss Gardinier, I hope you enjoyed yours?" asked Draco. The young lady nodded and continued smiling. She looked up at Malfoy senior under her dark eyelashes; her cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Draco, please introduce me to this lovely young lady" said Lucius to his son as he shifted forward.

"Miss Gardinier, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. Father, this is Nurse Gardinier. She came to Hogwarts in the middle of last year."

"Oh yes, I remember now. I was one of the many who accepted your application to work at Hogwarts. Very impressive, might I say" Lucius said.

He extended his hand towards her. "Miss Gardinier." She took it.

"Please, call me Isabelle. It is a pleasure to meet Draco's father. I've heard much about you" she replied. Lucius brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Isabelle's eye's widened as he kissed her hand. His gaze was piercing and she looked down in shyness. She withdrew her hand and her cheeks turned pink.

"Have you gotten all your books Draco?" she asked Draco, hoping to steer the attention away from herself.

"Yes, he has. We are headed to purchase new cloaks for school, aren't we Draco?" Lucius Malfoy interrupted.

"Yes father" replied his son.

"Off you go then, we have other engagements to attend to, say goodbye Draco."

Isabelle was startled by their sudden departure. The Malfoy boy bid her goodbye and hurried over to the shop next door. Lucius watched his son enter the shop and then turned to Isabelle. He saw her carrying a copy of Lockhart's book.

"Ms. Gardinier, I hope we meet again…soon." He gestured at the book in her hand. "Ah, I see you've gotten your autograph." He gave her a flirtatious smirk and raised an eyebrow.

All while continuing to look him in the eye, Isabelle inched closer to him. He looked down at her curious as to what she was doing. Her hand slipped the book into his pocket robe. He barely felt it until she backed away.

"Nonsense, Mr. Malfoy. It got it for you." Isabelle sweetly said and gave him a mischievous smile as she backed away. She put her green hood up and walked the opposite direction, not turning back to see Malfoy senior wide eyed and staring at her with his mouth slightly opened.

Lucius smiled to himself when she turned the corner, delighted and surprised by the chemistry they had. As he entered the clothing shop, he wished he would run into his mystery woman once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. That Insufferable Fool

Hello! Chapter 2 is here. Enjoy!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked the halls of Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall and Severus Snape, taking note of which staff members had arrived early to prepare for the school year.

"Let us visit Madame Pomfrey…I believe I do owe her a few galleons to order supplies" said Albus as he directed his staff to turn the hallway and head into the hospital wing. The door of the hospital wing was open wide and the head nurse, Madame Pomfrey, could be seen carrying sheets to each bed.

The three of them stepped into the threshold. The hospital was light and airy - its large windows letting in the last days of summer sunshine. It was peaceful and quiet without the hustle and bustle of students in the halls; the silence appreciated by the Potions teachers.

"Ah, Madame Pomfrey, how are we today?" Albus called out the to the busy nurse.

The older nurse looked up from her sheet sorting and approached the three of them.

"Albus, Minerva, Severus – how good to see you well. I trust your summers were well?" she said in a cheery but rushed tone.

"Just fine" replied Minerva who then turned to look at Albus, who was taking a survey of the room.

"Madame Pomfrey…. I should like to know if the hospital needs any additional supplies, if I remember correctly…. you seemed to be out of a few potions and bandages" Albus said.

"Not to worry, Albus. She's fetched them for me…however, that silly girl is late today. Probably bringing her whole wardrobe" Madame Pomfrey replied, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

Severus Snape and McGonagall raised their eyebrows in confusion as to whom Madame Pomfrey was referring to.

"Your new nurse, Madame?" Albus asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and then something past him caught her eye.

"Ah! There she is…." she sighed in relief at the woman approaching them.

The group turned to look at Isabelle Gardinier, another nurse, walking into the hospital wing. Her green cloak trailed the floor and her long dark hair appeared disheveled from the trip to the school. Her riding hat sat lopsided - appearing as if she had been running. Isabelle approached carrying a few bags. She made her way to Madame Pomfrey and handed them to her.

"The supplies, Madame" she said quietly and out of breath.

Isabelle turned around and gave a little bow of her head to the others in the room.

"Headmaster. Professors…" she said in the same tone.

"Where were you, dear girl? What took so long?" Madame Pomfrey spoke up, much to the annoyance of Isabelle who could not wait to get to her chambers.

"I was trying Madame, I swear it. There was….a delay" Isabelle replied anxiously.

"What delay?" the older nurse asked curiously.

Suddenly, loud footsteps approached the group and the booming voice of Gilderoy Lockhart shot out. They all turned to look at the blonde haired man that stood before them.

"Ah! There you are Ms. Isabelle! Your certainly one for hiding games, aren't you?" he said cheerfully as he strolled up to the young lady.

Isabelle tuned to look at Madame Pomfrey with pleading eyes, obviously wishing for a distraction of some sort. The older nurse paid no attention however – her own eyes shining bright with admiration at the man. The only people who seemed to not want to be anywhere near him were Severus and Isabelle.

Isabelle saw the potion master's deep disgust with seeing Lockhart. She looked at him and he quickly glanced back in acknowledgment of her dissatisfaction of being followed by Lockhart into the hospital wing.

Before it was too late Lockhart swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"You see, I had the pleasure of riding the train with Ms. Isabelle here. Isn't she delightful? She was so shy of being with me – no doubt after getting my autograph for the first time – that she decided to keep switching cars every time I caught up with her. Oh, you must love having such a young and vivacious lady at Hogwarts, headmaster" said Gilderoy Lockhart as Isabelle was unwillingly held by him, obviously uncomfortable.

The three of them looked on as Isabelle made a face that screamed "Get me out of here"

"On the contrary, Mr. Lockhart, I was trying to get away….." Isabelle started but not before being interrupted by the older nurse.

"Oh, Mr. Lockhart! Won't you please grace us nurses by visiting the hospital more often?" said Madame Pomfrey in an excited manner.

Gilderoy quickly let go of the young nurse and turned to talk to the older one. Isabelle quickly made her way to the other side of the headmaster, standing with the other two professors.

The headmaster turned to Isabelle while the new Defense of Dark Arts Professor was preoccupied.

"Ms. Gardinier, it seems like you are in for quiet a year at Hogwarts…." he told her in a light and joking manner. The headmaster was, however, surprised by the look on Isabelle Gardinier's face as she listened to him.

Isabelle's mouth was upturned into a sly smile but her eyes were dark with obvious anger at the new professors arrival. They almost matched the hatred behind his potion master's eyes as he continued to watch the dandy with disgust.

"Let us hope then, that this year goes by fast" she said in a sarcastic tone, which caught the attention of the two professors next to her.

The headmaster put his hand on the small of her back and led her away from the hospital.

"I know Professor Lockhart can be overwhelming to some, but we should all try to welcome him to Hogwarts" Albus said in a hushed and calm tone.

Isabelle Gardinier narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the man in disgust.

"That man…. is…insufferable. If he follows me like a lost puppy…. I swear…" she was at lost for words after he waved to her from the wing and through the glass door. Isabelle shot him a displeased look to no avail. He just kept smiling and waiving.

"Now now, my dear. It isn't his fault…. he's only doing what any man would naturally do when they see a young pretty lass as yourself" Albus tried to explain to his young nurse.

"Well I want nothing of it" she rapidly replied. Isabelle glanced at the headmaster's surprised reaction to her aggravation.

"Forgive me, headmaster. It's been a tiring journey. I will take my leave of you, with your permission" she said, waiting patiently.

"Very well, Ms. Gardinier. Very well..." Albus replied, giving her a smile.

Isabelle bowed and quickly left the hospital before Lockhart could catch up to her.

Severus and Minerva joined the headmaster in the hallway and observed the young nurse go down the hallway.

"Albus, what is it?" said Minerva as she noticed Albus Dumbledore's expression become deeply curious.

"Ms. Gardinier is a curious being…she has potential to do many great things. Nevertheless, great things are not always good things" the headmaster confided in his colleagues.

"What are you implying, headmaster?" Severus spoke up, curious as to what the man was going on about.

Albus swiftly rid the curiosity off his expression and turned to look at the professors.

"Nothing… I'm sure it's nothing"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Of Seasons And Curly Hair

Isabelle Gardinier entered her chambers at Hogwarts. Her apartments consisted of two large rooms - a lucky choice when she first arrived at the school last year. Coming back to her chambers was like coming back home.

She remembered that day and the days leading up to it clearly. Her parents had been deceased for a few years and she lived with her Uncle Amos Diggory since then. Her residency at St. Mungo's was over and Isabelle was desperate for a healing position anywhere she could take it. Life was comfortable at her uncles, but not ideal. Isabelle, being only 26 at that time, was ready to start her life apart from the family. It had been too long since she was away.

The opportunity at Hogwarts presented itself when she happened to run into a certain Professor Quill during Christmas break. He had met her on her lunch break at St. Mungo's. Professor Quill was taking lunch at a nearby pub where Isabelle had been lunching with another nurse. They talked about Hogwarts and the Professor offered to pass her credentials along to the headmaster - a proposal Isabelle gladly accepted.

Isabelle let down her lugged on the carpeted floor of her chambers and sat down on her bed. She sighed as she pressed her back into the mattress - falling in and thinking about her time at the school and more recently, her encounters with certain blonde haired wizards.

"Lucius Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy" she said out loud and then chuckled.

What a strange encounter it had been. Unexpected to say the least. Isabelle had heard about the man. Everybody knew of him, of course. When you heard "Malfoy" you conjured up the image of the patriarch. He was supposedly very proud, cold yet charming, and very rich.

Why he had been on the second floor of the bookstore was a guessing game to her. Isabelle had long stayed hours upon hours in her little nook on the second floor - a place hardly anyone visited. The sections there were hardly of interest to most students, except for the young Hermione Granger, whom Isabelle had seen up there several times during the summer.

She closed her eyes as she laid on her bed and played back the scene in her heard for some reason - trying to remember his features and his voice. She chuckled at remember his suggestion for an autograph. _Gosh, he was charming and flirty_.

Isabelle opened her eyes, confused about how she felt about the whole interaction yet delighted it happened. She had finally met Draco's father. He was a sweet boy, at least to her. She had heard about this bullying of other students - including the Potter boy, but she saw no such attitude from him.

The Malfoy boy had come in one day from an injury her first year there and they talked - having a lot in common in character. The boy was ever helpful as well, often skipping classes he hated to come and help her with little tasks - like folding sheets and prepare potions. Now she though of his father. Draco looked very much like him, except for his eyes and nose, which must have been a trait from his mother.

Isabelle had read about the divorce in the papers a few years back but thought nothing of it. Society divorces we not uncommon. Pureblood divorces were, however. Most pureblood families stuck together, keeping up appearances in any way they could manage. It had happened to her own parents. They had split up amicably, but still attended events together right up to the day of their premature deaths.

The young witch sighed and sat up - realizing she had no yet unpacked in the hustle and bustle of getting away from Gilderoy Lockhart.

The train ride was the worst it could be. Lockhart had remembered her from the bookstore and made his way right over to her as she boarded. Much by chance, he remembered she was a nurse at Hogwarts. A common question he asked while giving his autographs was what others did as a living – no doubt a publicity stunt by his managers. He had followed her into her car and sat with her for a good hour before she made an excuse to leave – only to be later found sitting in another car on one of his "strolls".

Isabelle was hopeful that the blonde haired buffoon would leave by the end of the winter quarter.

* * *

The school year started off without a hitch and almost all the girls at Hogwarts swooned over Gilderoy Lockhart. Luckily, Isabelle was kept inside the hospital and rather preoccupied with the mass of students complaining of head colds as the autumnal months began.

An incident with Cornish pixies however, caught the attention of the nurse as Neville Longbottom was brought into the hospital, apparently bruised from being picked up and thrown by the very pixies Lockhart had let loose.

"It should be fine…they do no harm" explained the professor rather cheerfully and Isabelle inspected Neville's bruises and cuts.

"Fine, professor?" she snapped back.

"They could have seriously injured Mr. Longbottom here…. anyway, why aren't you dealing with them?" Isabelle asked curiously as she remembered they were still loose.

Gilderoy Lockhart gave a nervous laugh and then with a sudden realization of what he had done, running back to his office.

"Stupid fool" Isabelle muttered under her breath as she put a bandage on Neville's arm.

"Do you hate him, miss? My grand mum hates him" Neville asked her as she tended to his wounds.

"No, Neville. I don't hate the professor….I just think he needs a good lesson in pixie management, that's all" she replied sweetly to the boy.

"Me too" replied Neville.

It was not the last time Isabelle would see more of Professor Lockhart's students in the hospital wing. He had exposed them to many other annoying and potentially dangerous magical creatures. Gilderoy had come in often to apologize for the influx of students that he had delivered to the hospital staff. And apparently he thought these visits to Isabelle were welcomed.

"Leave me alone, Gilderoy" he said to him as he followed her around the hospital with a spring in his step.

"It's only dinner, Nurse Isabelle. Surely you would allow me to pamper you with the finest wines and courses?" Lockhart asked as he stood next to her as she put medicine bottles away.

"For the last time Professor Lockhart - I am sorry to have to decline your offer. Excuse me, I have duties to attend to" Isabelle replied, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the hospital and hopefully out of sight.

* * *

September had gone by as quickly as it came. October engulfed Hogwarts with its orange and yellow leaf strewed grounds. To her delight, Isabelle got to spend some time getting to know the Malfoy boy.

She asked him questions about his classes and his home. The subject of his father was brought up. She eagerly listened. The boy's father was his role model: he worked at the ministry, he liked his coffee black. Isabelle absorbed this information like a sponge – going into a slight daydream about the handsome man after hearing about him.

"Nurse Gardinier, do you like quidditch?" Draco asked her as he helped her fold sheets in the hospital wing one day. He had wanted a quick escape from Lockhart's class and Isabelle granted it to him.

"I do enjoy a good game, Draco. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I think I'll be joining the team, as seeker" the boy said proudly.

"How delightful, Draco! I wish you luck. I'm sure you'll be on the team. When are tryouts?" she asked him as they finished folding the last pair of sheets.

"Next week. Father said he'd come and watch. He asked about you too..." the boy told her.

"Oh?" she asked nervously. "I'm surprised your father remembered me..."

Draco smiled at her and continued to speak.

"He asks about you often, miss. He doesn't like many of the staff here, you're an exception. I think he was rather impressed when he first met you."

Isabelle blushed.

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm on the "nice list" she said jokingly.

Isabelle looked at the clock on the wall and back at Draco.

"I'm afraid your Potions master will be fuming if your not in class soon, Draco. Run along now - and thank you for your help." Isabelle took the sheets from Draco and patted his back as he got up.

"Can I come in and help you, miss? Whenever I don't want to be in class?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

Isabelle chucked.

"Aren't you already doing that, dear? Now now, Draco. I'm not going to let you skip class everyday. Run along now"

She watched the boy leave the hospital wing and sat down on a hospital bed. He looked back and waved. She gave him a little wave back and pretended to be fixing something on the bed.

Lucius Malfoy crept back into her thoughts again. Isabelle put her hand on her head as a rush of excitement hit her.

 _She knew what this was becoming - and it wasn't good._ Isabelle tried to shake off her thoughts of Malfoy Senior. She had to admit that she was curious as to how he though of her. Granted, she probably would never see him again, and even if she did - he wasn't exactly her type was he?

He was a divorced man with a son - a son who attended the school she was employed at. Besides, would a man like Lucius Malfoy really be interested in a nurse?

Isabelle sighed. That's all she was here - a nurse.

* * *

It was now Halloween, a holiday celebrated and loved by many of the students.

Not only were they looking forward to the feast but also delighted in the wonderful spectacle Hogwarts became during that time. What the students loved most was the pumpkins and hay that lay on the grounds and around corners. All looked forward to the spooky pranks by Peeves and the Weasley twins, and of course the delicious treats that followed.

What Isabelle loved the most however, was the flickering of the candlelight and the spirit of holiday among the school staff. She could not wait for the excitement moments before entering the Great Hall and seeing everyone happy and chatty. The day of the feast Isabelle picked out a long satin black dress that she would wear, along with a ruby red necklace to match her favorite red lipstick.

Right after her hospital duties were over, Isabelle rushed to her apartments and prepared for the feast. She spent an adequate amount of time dressing up and putting on her best face. Madame Pomfrey joined her in her apartments, as she promised the older nurse she would curl her hair with the muggle invention known as the curling iron she had brought with. Word got out to the muggle studies professor, Charity Burbage, and soon she too was sitting and waiting for her turn.

"It's like a salon in here" Isabelle said as she curled Madame Pomfrey's hair into a beautiful up-do.

"Such a peculiar invention" remarked Charity as she watched Isabelle in action.

"It's nothing new, Charity. After all, women used to curl their hair with hot iron rods. This is the same – except using electricity or battery" Isabelle explained to the professor.

"Are you not curling your hair, Isabelle?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she sat on Isabelle's boudoir chair.

Isabelle glanced up at the mirror to look at the state of her hair. For the first time in a while, Isabelle decided to leave it down. It was thick and already wavy and was certainly a sight to see her hair reaching the top of her stomach. Having it worn up during nursing duties, it was time to have it down for the feast, a welcomed break.

"No….I don't think so. It's wavy enough as is" she said as she pushed a strand behind her ear.

"If only you could wear you hair down like that everyday, Isabelle" remarked Charity as she took in Isabelle's beautiful locks.

"You'd get a man in no time with those locks and that dress" she said continued.

Isabelle chuckled as she finished curling Pomfrey's hair.

"Come on, Charity. It's your turn….and no talk of getting men. There are none to be found at Hogwarts" Isabelle said as Charity Burbage took Madame Pomfrey's place.

"Oh! What about that charming Professor Lockhart?" asked Charity.

Isabelle refrained from cursing him out loud. Madame Pomfrey spoke up to Charity.

"Don't waste your time, Charity. She's decided she hates the man"

"Oh…. very well…. what about…. Severus?" the professor innocently asked.

"Hardly my type, Charity" Isabelle softly replied to her.

"What's your type then, dear?" Charity asked.

"Rich" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Have you seen her closet, Charity? Don't tell me some of those aren't from well endowed suitors" the older nurse said as she opened Isabelle's wardrobe and pulled out a silky nightgown.

"Only half of them" Isabelle joked.

"Who you wearing this for then, hmm?" Pomfrey asked as she tossed Isabelle her nightgown.

"Myself. And I'd leave my wardrobe alone, thank you very much" Isabelle hastily said as she tossed the nightgown on the bed.

She continued to curly Charity's hair.

"Besides, I'm not marrying a professor that's going to be stuck here for most of the year. If and when I'll marry, I shall no longer be at Hogwarts" Isabelle said.

"Well then – let's hope you not marry for a long time" Madame Pomfrey affectingly said followed by a eager nod by Burbage.

Isabelle smiled at the two women and they hastily finished getting ready. All of them headed to the feast together.


	4. Chambers and Thoughts

The three women entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the head table. Pomfrey and Burbage had the delight of sitting next to Professor Lockhart. Isabelle's seat was between Flitwick and Snape.

Isabelle delighted in her striking dress – the velvet shimmering in the candlelight that filled the Great Hall.

"My, Isabelle, you look absolutely splendid!" Filius said as she sat down by his side.

"You're too kind, Filius, thank you" she replied sweetly.

The feast began however Isabelle had a hard time concentrating on the delicious meal before her. Gilderoy Lockhart was eyeing her like a falcon stalking its prey. His eyes remained glued to her as he continued eating his meal and talking to Madame Pomfrey. Luckily for her, Hagrid had joined the feast and blocked Lockhart's view as he sat down towards the middle.

Isabelle sighed in relief. It felt as if she would never rid herself of his presence. She continued with her meal in peace when suddenly Severus spoke up to her left.

"Ms., Gardinier, if you did not wish to be seen perhaps you should have worn something less…noticeable" he said coolly.

Isabelle swallowed her food and quickly snapped back to him in a hushed tone.

"Well then perhaps I should have worn nothing at all. I'd thank you to leave my dressing choices to me"

Filius Flitwick had heard her remark while taking a spoonful of pumpkin soup and quickly chocked on it for a few seconds in astonishment to her words.

Severus said nothing and looked away in indifference.

Isabelle, proud in his defeat, took a sip of wine and smiled to herself.

" _At least Lockhart knows a good looking woman when he see's one…"_ she thought to herself.

A round of chatter was heard from the far end of the head table. The headmaster called out to her.

"My dear Ms. Gardinier, there is talk of your styling abilities. Professor Burbage insists that you are an expert hair stylist – is that true?"

Isabelle cheerfully replied.

"Professor Burbage is too kind. But yes, I can style hair"

"Well then, perhaps you can teach this old wizard a trick or two about styling grey hair" the headmaster replied.

The whole table up roared in laughter, much to the surprise of the equally chatty students. The night's event's however would soon rock the school to the core.

The joyous and festive atmosphere of the feast had quickly ended the next day as news spread of a horrific incident surrounding Ms. Norris, Filtch's beloved cat.

* * *

Potter, Granger, and Weasley found her hanging from her tail on the torch post. Poor Ms. Norris had been petrified – a remarkable feat that was rumored to be performed by a student. Written in red paint on the wall behind her were some chilling words.

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened – Enemies of the Heir Beware**_

Isabelle folded fresh sheets on the hospital bed and listened intently to the Malfoy boy explain what he saw.

"And I'm sure it's Potter. He's the one who did it. He likes the attention" said Draco.

"Well now, Draco. Accusations cannot be made without evidence. Surely a smart boy like yourself would know that" Isabelle replied, wondering if there was any truth to his statement.

Isabelle looked at the boy, proud and selfish. She could tell her was jealous of the Potter boy. Draco had a look on his face that could only be described as resentful but pleased with his accusations against Harry Potter.

"I'll find evidence" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Draco, That's not a very good way to spend your time. I'd rather you focus on your studies….I'm sure your father would want that too" replied Isabelle.

Draco looked defeated. He sighed and twirled his wand around as Isabelle continued folding.

"Yes, Ms. Gardinier. You're right"

Isabelle reached out to the boy and patted his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter may be the center of attention at this school, Draco. But you are just as important to the whole school – and to me. You are a sweet boy, and I do not want to see your grades suffer because of this. Plus, I hear you are seeker now! The try outs went well, did they?" Isabelle asked followed with a smile.

The whole of Syltherin house would not stop talking about Draco making the team. She had heard bouts of chatter that morning as she walked to the head table for breakfast.

The boy smiled, happy that she had mentioned he was Slytherin's new seeker.

"It was easy. The team is lucky to have me. And father gifted the whole team new broomsticks!" Draco said ecstatically.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows in surprise. _That was quite generous_.

"My my….how generous of your father" she replied back to Draco sweetly.

"He takes a lot of interest in my time here" said Draco.

"Well, you are very lucky to have a father that does so…..not many do" she replied.

"What about your parents, Ms. Gardinier. Were they like my father?" the boy asked her, curious about her past.

Isabelle stopped folding the sheets and looked down.

"….Yeah, I guess you could say that" she replied quietly.

Isabelle remembered her father, Jacques – a proud but soft Frenchmen. A flashback from her time at Beaubaxtons replayed in her head.

 _-flashback-_

" _ **Isabelle?" her father said in a thick french accent.**_

 _ **Isabelle came through the doorway of her English home, luggage in hand. It was winter break and her final year at school. The warmth of the fireplace greeted her cheeks – turning them a bright pink.**_

" _ **How were your recent exams? It's good to have you home" her father asked, not getting up from his armchair.**_

 _ **Isabelle's luggage made a thud as it stopped in anger.**_

" _ **I haven't been home five minutes and you're already asking me about exams? What about "how's your trip, darling" or something pleasant?" she replied in English.**_

 _ **He threw the newspaper he was reading on the side table and got up from his chair.**_

" _ **Isabelle…" he started.**_

" _ **Your education is the most important thing in your life. Make us proud, ah?" he said as he approached her with a soft smile.**_

" _ **Yes, papa" she replied reluctantly.**_

 _-end flashback-_

Isabelle shook herself out of her flashback and back to her conversation with the Malfoy boy.

"How's your father, by the way? Do you miss him?" she asked, perking back up with her question.

Draco sensed that Isabelle did not want to talk about her family. He indulged her in discussing his instead.

"He's only at the ministry every other week, but he does keep busy. There are many events he must be present at. I do miss him….but I'll see him soon. He's coming to the first match!" Draco said.

"Oh….how wonderful. I'm sure he'll enjoy seeing you, Draco" she said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Does he, umm….is he bringing anyone with. Other family perhaps?" Isabelle asked as she turned around and put sheets away.

Draco smiled to himself at her question. He had suspected that she liked his father and was amused that his father would also ask questions about her everytime they spoke. He got up and helped her pile the sheets away.

"No….he's coming alone. Although they're separated, my mother hates these things" the boy replied.

Isabelle blushed a bit and thanked him for his help.

"Right, young lad, you'd better be off to class. Wouldn't want Professor Snape taking points away for tardiness…again." She gave him a stern look.

"Off you go" she cheerfully waved him away from the hospital.

Draco laughed as he picked up his bag and books off the stone floor.

"Goodbye Ms. Gardinier, see you at the game?" Draco asked.

Isabelle nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

Tucked away in a manor house in Wiltshire, Lucius Malfoy wrote a letter on his desk. He dipped his quill in ink and proceeded to write.

" _Draco,_

 _I shall be in attendance next week at your first game. I have no doubt you will defeat Potter and the rest of the team. Keep practicing and study hard. Do not let the events surrounding the opening of the Chambers of Secrets deter you from your studies. I shall expect to hear nothing but good reports about your coursework._

 _Try to keep busy as events progress my son. Suspicion naturally falls on pureblood families such as ours. I've told you all that I know and wont speak of it again. Refrain from asking questions about the chamber again._

 _As for your match, I shall be arriving at its start and not before, as planned. Write back to me letting me know if your Nurse Gardinier will be attendance. She is a person whom this family should get to know better. Ms. Gardinier is one of the only pureblood staff left at Hogwarts. We should extend her every courtesy and do everything in our position to elevate her own._

 _Awaiting your letter,_

 _Your father_ "

Lucius Malfoy put his quill down and looked at the letter for a moment before sealing it with the green serpent crest made of wax. He addressed it to his son and laid it down to the side. Lucius tapped his fingers on his wooden desk and sank his back to his chair.

That mystery woman, whom he now knew as Isabelle Gardinier, had been on his mind for days, no, weeks. Meeting her was an unexpected surprise – and a gladly welcomed one too. His divorce with Narcissa a year or two back had left him devoid of any sort of romantic inclining's towards anyone at all. He spent his days at the ministry, with his son, or sitting alone in his manor. There was something mystical about her, he needed to know her, who she was, who her family was.

He had asked a favor in the ministry and gotten her records in a feverish attempt to find out more about this Isabelle woman. Lucius opened the drawer of his desk now and taken out a file. He turned the pages until he stopped at a picture of the young witch. He glanced at her smiling photograph and smiled to himself. Lucius looked under the picture.

"Isabelle Winifred Gardinier

Age: 28

Current Occupation: Nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Parents

Jacques Henri Gardinier – father, deceased

Rose Julia Gardinier (nee Diggory) – mother, deceased"

Lucius Malfoy looked back at her photograph and smiled, delighting in the fact that he was unexplainably intrigued by her – and that she too, was a pureblood. It made him proud in a way – being attracted to the right kind of person. In Isabelle he saw a jewel of a women. Although they spoke for only a minute or two, he knew she was charming and pleasant company. Someday she would make an amiable companion to someone lucky. He quickly imagined her on the crook of his arm at a dinner party hosted by the minister.

He closed her files and leaned back in his chair. The fireplace crackled in the middle of the day. The manor was chilly, empty, and quiet. Lucius rubbed his temple with his fingers and took a deep breath in. His dull headaches had started again. These thoughts of the women needed to stop.

 _I don't even know her for Merlin's sake. There are other things that I should be thinking of…..the chamber, Draco, the ministry._

He quickly took the file he had in his hand and shoved it back into the drawer, hoping it would stop his thoughts.


End file.
